


Secret Admirer

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Julian is too shy to let Garak know how he feels.  Garak starts receiving anonymous gifts and love letters (from Julian).





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> (Semi-Explicit) Written many years ago.

          “Look, Julian, this is me you’re talking too, not one of your ‘buddies’,” Leeta stated firmly as she shifts closer to the young man, both sharing a drink in the far corner of Quarks bar. “I’m the one who had to ask you out…three times I might add, and I had to set you up with that woman on Risa just so we could ‘officially’ break up…”

 

          “So, you’re going to shame me on top of embarrass me,” Julian replies, his face flustered with embarrassment as he lowers his head and sips his drink that remains stationary on the bar.

 

          “No, Julian; you know I wouldn’t do that any more than you would embarrass me and tell people about how I come to you for advice…about…”

 

          Julian grinned, glad to see Leeta getting a taste of her own medicine, “Adapting certain things with Rom?” he mused wickedly.

 

          “Yeah,” Leeta finally admitted; her face red as a tomato. Then she sucked it up and faced Julian square in the eye. “The point is, I ‘know’ you are interested in someone…have been for some time, but are too damn shy to do anything about it.”

 

          “Leeta, it’s not that simple…”

 

          “Julian, it’s not that hard either.”

 

          Julian shook his head in slight defeat and finished his nebula surprise, which tasted surprisingly like a Rhode Island ice tea, but with a lot more color too it. “Fine, what do ‘you’ recommend I do? For I’ll tell you now, every time I even try to suggest how I feel, I babble on like an idiot, and we both know how good I am at that,” he replied, the self-putdown another clear indication he had no confidence in this department.

 

          Leeta sat next to him a moment and thought about things. She was sure she had a good idea who Julian had been pining over the last few months, and if she was right, her strategy would be perfect. “I’ve got it. Become their secret admirer.”

 

          “Their what?”   

 

          “Surely, Julian, you know what a secret admirer is, right?”

 

          “Of course, but…?” Julian looked flabbergasted at the idea.

 

          “Julian, since you won’t tell me who it is, I’m going on what my instincts tell me and what will work. This will work. All you have to do is arrange little gifts and small clues as to who you are. This way you can at least build up to a date, beyond that…well, I may be good, but I’m no miracle worker. They rest will be up to you.”

 

          Julian sat there, staring at the Bajoran dabo woman, pondering her idea, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. “You know, it does…have its merits,” he smiled bashfully, enjoying the idea of the game completely. “All right, I’ll do it!”

 

          “Terrific!” Leeta hugged him, “and if you need any help, you just let me know.”

 

          “I will. In fact, I already have a great idea to get this rolling. I’ll…see you later,” Julian smiled, as he hugged her again and kissed her cheek before bouncing off to start his latest crusade.

 

***********

 

          Garak and Jadzia were entering his shop after a light lunch at the replimate, so they could discuss her latest dress idea. “My dear, Jadzia, as I told you before, unless the material of choice is of a more substantial make up, it’ll still tear under those conditions. Are you sure you want to dress up on your date with Mr. Worf?”

 

          “Garak, I completely understand Klingons and dating, but I also wanted to give Worf a taste of…” her voice fell and her eyes shifted away from the Cardassian.

 

          Garak turned to see what had distracted her and saw on his counter a large vase of red roses, a data pad, and a box perfectly wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow.

 

          Jadzia grinned slyly, “I thought you said you weren’t seeing anyone,” she teased.

 

          “Lieutenant, I did not lie about…that,” Garak insisted as he made his way to the counter to examine the items more closely, for it wasn’t only the items that intrigued him but how someone got in here to deliver them in the first place.

 

          Jadzia, being her usual nosy self, picked up the pad and activated it. “Hmm, seems you have an admirer,” she teased, her eyes sparking with impish mischief.

 

          Garak swiped the pad from her hands and read the note:

 

_Mine eyes have adored you from the shadows for far too long that the ache of heart has spurred me into action, in deed if not in person._

_For in my dream we merge our two worlds and have it one, though such things take the courage of risk, and I have none._

_I implore you to accept these simple tokens of my heart that perhaps one day you may find worthy my actions as well as my soul._

Garak stared at the note a moment longer; it was unsigned and there was no current hint as to who sent it. He then looked up to see Jadzia had already unwrapped the box and was about to lift the lid, “Do you always take liberties with other peoples affairs?” he inquired, a bit of annoyance in his tone.

 

Jadzia, dying of curiosity, chuckled, “Only yours,” she retorted, and opened the lid and started to move aside the thin sheets of silver paper that covered the item. Enclosed she found a small wooden box the size of her hand and went to retrieve the item when Garak’s hand whizzed by hers and grabbed it. “Come on, Garak, I only wanted to see what it is?”

 

Garak just arched an eye ridge at her and looked at the small dark wooden box a moment, then opened it to see nestled sweetly among dark blue velvet, a traditional Cardassian courting bracelet. The bracelet was silver with intricate cuts and wedges placed all along the metal to form a unique design that over the ages had become associated with one thing…intent of marriage.

 

“Oh Garak, it’s…it’s lovely. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it,” Jadzia cooed as she fought her temptation to pick up the bracelet.

 

“I doubt you would have, for it is Cardassian,” Garak said evenly; for he was not sure if this was a cruel joke or if the person in question was serious or in between and was not fully aware of the meaning of such a gift. Deciding to keep a neutral look on this matter, he turned to Jadzia, “Well, whether a joke or not, I can understand the bracelet, but why these…” he gestured at the flowers.

 

“Roses,” Jadzia finished for him. “Red roses are a human custom, though a few other cultures do indulge,” she grinned as her eyes sparked with the notion of romance in the air, “that are used to express love. Symbolically they are used by giving them to the person you care deeply about. Which allows me to deduce that whoever it is, is most likely human, and clever,” she chuckled.

 

“And why do you say that they are clever?” Garak asked; he was interested in the Trill’s insight, for it might help in his investigation of the matter.

 

“Well, mostly because they got these in here and didn’t set off any of your alarms, and yes, we all know you have them,” she smiled knowingly at Garak.

 

“A solid point. Well, if you excuse me, besides having work to do, I would like to give this matter some thought,” he said politely, letting Jadzia know he wanted her to leave.

 

“All right, but if you find out who sent this stuff to you, you have to tell me, okay?”

 

“I assure you, my dear, Dax, if I discover who sent me these…charming gifts, you will be among the many to whom I will tell,” he replied evenly, not mentioning that if they were playing a cruel joke on him that he would also be telling Sisko and Odo.

 

“Great, I’ll talk with you later,” she replied and exited the shop, leaving Garak alone with his musings.

 

***********

 

          “It’s Garak!”

 

          Julian ushered Leeta aside to a far wall of the infirmary, looking around to see that no one had heard the Bajoran’s out burst. “How did you know?” he demanded in a hushed whisper.

 

          “Julian, it didn’t take much to put two and two together, especially when word circulates that Garak receive an anonymous gift…”

 

          “How did…”

 

          “Jadzia was present when Garak found the items. I must admit, I had it all wrong,” she sighed in shocked amazement and a tad of disbelief.

 

          Julian looked worried, “You mean, you thought it was someone else?”

 

          “Not only did I have the race wrong, I had the gender,” she laughed softly.

 

          Julian now felt a bit sick, “Does that mean I’ve ruined my chances…”

 

          Seeing Julian about to have a small panic attack, she grabbed his shoulders and rubbed then gently, “Whoa, whoa, I didn’t say anything of the sort. I said I only had the race and gender wrong. But now that I know who were dealing with, I can see this ploy getting Garak’s attention just as much as anyone else I was thinking of, just in a different way,” she smiled, her inner imp glowing in her eyes.

 

          “What do you mean…oh,” Julian said, as he recalled the reason he himself thought it would work. “The puzzle, the mystery,” he smiled knowingly. “Yes, I can see that appealing to Garak.” Then his look shifted to concern, “But what I don’t know is how he feels about all this, I mean what if he doesn’t…care for it?”

 

          “Have lunch with him like you normally do, bring up the fact that Jadzia spilled the news, which is true, and let him tell you what he thinks about it?”

 

          Julian looked bothered by this suggestion, “I can’t even talk to him about how I feel, how am I suppose to sit through lunch and listen to his response about it? Hell, he’ll figure me out like that,” he said snapping his fingers.

 

          “Hmm, you’re right. Okay, don’t have lunch with him, become busy; I’m sure you can do that. I’ll pump Jadzia for more information which in return will spark her interest, and she’ll nag Garak or spy on him until she knows all of what is going on, thus giving you the feedback you need. Sound good?”

 

          “Damn, perhaps you should talk to Garak about being a spy, you’re awfully sneaky and good at it too,” he chuckled warmly; glad she was on his side.

 

          “I’ll consider it,” she laughed. “Okay, do you have a next move?”

 

          “Another move?”

 

          “Yes, Julian. If your going to win your date and much more…ah, you want much more, right?” she asked, for she knew Garak enough that if he did give into this, it would be for more than a one night stand kind of deal.

 

          “Oh, yes, Leeta,” Julian sighed softly, like a man in love. “I want much, much more with him than a date. But,” he said checking himself, “I know the odds are not good and will take it one step at a time. Plus, I see your point. I’ve only struck the tip of the iceberg with him. If I want him I’m going to have to ensnare him…one gift at a time,” he replied, beaming not only with joy, but a sense of mischief as well. “And I think I have the perfect plan as to what to do next.”

 

**********

 

          Garak entered his quarters completely torn and beside himself. Over the last seven days he had been bombarded with tiny gifts from his secret admirer, but no more obvious clues like the first gift as to who it was or if they were sincere, and this bothered him greatly. A part of him wanted to be done with this madness, for it only sparked thoughts of his loneliness and that only triggered more thoughts of who he wanted it to be; but due to the fact that Doctor Bashir was so busy as of late that he couldn’t even spare time for lunch, he had to come to the conclusion he was wrong, and this made him not even care who it was anymore

 

          He moved in farther to his living room and spied the table where he had laid all his gifts, from the first a glass vase, now with fresh roses; something his admirer had found a way to do, even in ‘his’ quarters, to the one he now placed there, a book of Cardassian poems and a heart shaped card that also spoke of love in such great eloquence that it hurt to read it, for Garak so wanted this to be real, even if it wasn’t his beautiful Julian.

 

          He gave a heavy sigh and moved to his replicator to order a drink when he saw it had been preprogrammed and he need only hit start, which he did. To his surprise a tray with a note and covered meal appeared. He picked up the tray and moved it to his table and lifted the cover to find one of his favorite Cardassian meals along with one of his favorite human deserts. Garak was already sure it was a human, and that they were highly intelligent…it was why he suspected Julian in the first place. //But Julian was never one to play games,// he mused, //outside of the holodeck that is.//

 

          Garak sat down and lifted the note card and opened it. It read that if Garak was interested in sharing a meal with his secret admirer that all he had to do was wear his dark green tunic with the silver trim, and an invitation would be issued. If he did not than he would be left alone, because this was not intended to bother him but rather to win his affection. Garak was pleased that this note was straight up and direct, for though he was sure he had figured out most of the clues, his heart ached too much to play anymore; he would wear his tunic and he would find out once and for all if this was a game or if this is sincere and take things one step at a time from there. After his mind was made up, he settled in and enjoyed his meal, glad that it soon would all be over with, hopefully for the best.

 

********

 

          At the end of the shift, Garak had received the invitation and instructions; odd ones at that. They were directions that led him on a small goose chase, arriving at one location only to be sent to another. Now he stood before a set of doors that lead to quarters that to his knowledge belonged to no one; they were unassigned, and he found himself nervous, //This could be a trap,// he thought for a moment, but then he always thinks everything is a trap, and it was not like he was unarmed?

 

          The directions said chime three times and the doors would open, he did so, and as they slid open, the scene before him struck him as…amazing. The room was filled with candles both human and Cardassian in design and coloring spread generously throughout the room to provide a very romantic ambiance. The music in the background was human, soft classical, that Garak happened to enjoy very much; a sign that whoever this was knew him well, as the food on the table was Cardassian and all his favorites. He moved in slowly, still keeping himself guarded, for he didn’t know what to expect. His heart was racing at the possibilities; he still couldn’t allow himself to accept it all, not just yet.

 

          He moved closer to the table and found two bottles of kanar, both of excellent brands that would match the meal perfectly. He opened one and poured himself a glass, smelling it, not only to enjoy the bouquet but to see if it was off. Then it occurred to him, that if it was poisoned, he would not be able to tell so easily, so settled to enjoy the kanar.

 

          He spied over the room again, seeing the elegant table set for two, the candles, the simple furnishings that lead him to believe that whoever they were had not lived in this room long. Beyond that all he could do was wait. He moved to the sofa, but did not sit down; instead he stared out the small window the room offered for a view, bracing himself for what this evening would hold for him. It didn’t take long before his instincts told him he was no longer alone, and he turned slowly to see who had joined him.

 

          His eyes grew wide as his heart raced with excitement and arousal when he saw Julian standing by the table dressed in tight form fitting tan slacks and a loose dark maroon button down shirt that made him look divine. He noticed Julian’s apprehension and nervousness, and suddenly it all made sense to him. Julian avoided him all this week because he would have given himself away, and he chose this method, for as he could see now, Julian was quite bashful; something he suddenly found very appealing.

 

          “Good evening, Garak,” Julian finally said, his voice a lot more steady than he himself looked.

 

          Garak could hold back nothing at this moment; it was a dream come true, and he would not waste this opportunity playing games himself. Julian wanted him but was unsure how he felt; well, he would show him and remove any doubts from the young human’s mind, starting now. He moved across the room and placed down his drink and in one swift move grabbed Julian into his arms and kissed him senseless. Julian’s mouth was everything he had imagined, warm, sweet, spicy, and most importantly responsive as he felt the kiss being returned in earnest.

 

          After a moment he leaned back so their eyes could meet and saw Julian’s dark eyes were now close to black with passion. “You don’t know how glad I am that it is you I have found here and not another,” he whispered to the young man he knew he had fallen in love with over the years.

 

          “Oh, Elim. I…I…” he was still finding words difficult, and so instead of talking decided to show Garak how he felt by taking his mouth with his own once more and pressing his body against the solid mass of the man he knew would soon be his lover. “Oh, Elim,” he moaned in between deep kisses as he felt Garak’s strong nimble hands sliding up and down his back

 

          Garak knew there was an agenda for this evening, but his body was demanding a change to that schedule; first and foremost would be taking this magnificently cunning, desirable creature to bed where he would make love to him until the only words Julian could speak was “Forever yours.” He swiftly lifted Julian into his arms, not finding any strain on his back as he did so for he always believed his love to be as light as he was lithe, and he was.

 

          “Elim?” Julian asked in a soft hushed voice, as he noticed that Garak had him in his arms and carrying him through the bedroom doors. “Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

 

          Garak looked down into his love’s large amber doe eyes and smiled lovingly, “On the contrary, I don’t think it’s soon enough,” he replied warmly, but he understood that Julian may not fully comprehend all that was happening here, so he needed to find out. “Tell me, my love, for I do love you, Julian Bashir, and have for some time, do you know the full meaning behind the bracelet you gave me?”

 

          Hearing that Garak loved him sent his soul flying and filled him with courage he never knew existed, and he replied with confidence, “You mean that it’s a courting gift when one intends marriage? Yes…yes I do. I think I loved you from the moment we met only it took me a while to understand it, and then…well,” his courage was fading.

 

          Seeing Julian’s lacking tongue, he decided he had all the answer he needed, and kissed him so his love no longer had to struggle with words. Then he looked at him again as he closed the distance to the Cardassian bed, for this room was not being occupied and so kept in standard condition…bed made, in case a guest arrived, and placed him down gently. “Since you know, and I know, then it stands to reason we both want the same thing, and after all this time I find I do not wish a long courting…no my dear beautiful, Jahkim, I want you and I want you now,” he stated firmly as he climbed on top of his love and lowered himself so their bodies touched, even through layers of clothes, to feel each other’s heat.

 

          Feeling the solid weight of his lover, Julian lost any form of protest that he may have been thinking, “Take me, Elim, take me and make me yours…forever,” he panted, while his body felt the warm hot kisses that Garak was placing all over his face, neck, and chest as he ripped open the shirt to expose the slim golden chest. Julian ran his fingers over the strong muscular back down to the hem of the tunic, and to Garak’s surprise ripped it off his back. Julian looked up into his love’s surprised face, “I don’t want to wait anymore either,” he purred, and grabbed Elim back down for another soul searing kiss.

 

          It didn’t take long before both men were purged of their clothes and flesh touched flesh. Elim Garak took note how Julian’s smooth skin felt cool against his soft scales, but he relished the sensation as he knew he would. He felt Julian’s long limber limbs wrap around his body, as their erections rubbed against one another, sending wave after wave of heat all throughout their bodies, the need hot and heavy upon them both.

 

          “In me, love, I want to feel you inside of me,” Julian begged in between baited breaths.

 

          Nipping along Julian’s slender neck, thrilled by the mark he was leaving…his mark, he muttered, “Did you bring what we would need to make it a painless joining?”

 

          Julian’s body arched into Garak as he felt the teeth bite deeper, while a strong hand played and pinched his right nipple, “No…don’t care…need you…oh, Love, please, need you,” he cried out.

 

          Elim stopped his assault and looked down at the flushed gorgeous face of his love. His dark hair was mussed up, his eyes black as night, his lips puffy from their kissing, his neck bruising from his marking, and his golden body shining under the star light, “You are so beautiful, Jahkim, that I would do anything for you, anything but hurt you…”

 

          “Elim, please…”

 

          Garak placed a finger on Julian’s lips, who proceeded to suck on it, his way of indicating he wanted this and bad. Garak’s eyes narrowed on Julian’s sensuous mouth, and if it were not for the fact that even with lubricant he still ran the slight risk of hurting Julian with his large cock, he would fuck him; that hot mouth making it almost impossible to resist, but without the lubricant there was no slight about it, he would hurt Julian and that was unacceptable. The only solution was to bring this session to and end and then move it to either his place or Julian’s for round two. Elim shivered not only by the sensation Julian was producing in him by sucking on his finger, but the vision of it as well. He slowly removed his finger and replaced them with his lips as he moved his hand down to the spot his love wanted it to go, and pressed it inside his channel feeling his velvet heat. He then started to move it in and out of him, while he kissed Julian senseless even more. He found the spot that he had learned about when he first thought about making love to Julian and was delighted by the small moans of pleasure it brought about each time his finger brushed against it.

 

          He then leaned up and watched Julian’s head thrash from side to side, his body overwhelmed with pleasure, pleasure he was giving him as he continued to finger fuck him faster and faster, pressing harder and harder on the sweet spot. He felt his own cock ache to be the one pressing inside his love’s tight body, but again knowing he would hurt him if he did so now stopped him; but he was still determined for both of them to enjoy their first time in making love. Once he saw that his love looked on the edge he removed his finger, much to Julian’s disappointment, and climbed on top of him pressing his cock down on Julian’s weeping one, and then started rubbing himself against it in mad abandonment, for even this form of friction with his love was sweet to experience.

 

          Julian was so out of it besieged with pleasure all he could manage was incoherent words, but his body spoke for him as he arched into Garak’s thrusts matching them with equal strength and passion. Garak knew he was close, “Come for me, Jahkim. Show me how beautiful you can be,” he ordered, and felt Julian’s body obey as warm liquid covered his own cock, and Julian’s body arched into his, and he screamed out his name. The very sight of his love like this was enough to take him over the edge and he too exploded with pure delight.

 

          Garak made sure he fell to Julian’s side, for he was always aware of his love, it was this awareness that led him to understand that it was love he felt for the young man in the first place. He curled Julian into his arms and held him close.

 

          Julian’s brain was somewhat back on line, as he snuggled into Garak’s arms, “Why…why didn’t you?” he asked, between breaths.

 

          “I will, but not here and ‘not’ without lubrication,” Garak stated firmly, between his own breaths. Then he shifted to look Julian in the eye, “I told you I love you, Julian, and I meant it. A part of that is you accepting that I ‘will not’ repeat ‘will not’ hurt you…ever. Understand?”

 

          Julian was touched by the depth of love he saw in Garak’s eyes and nodded his understanding. “I understand.”

 

          “Good. For soon we’ll shower, dress in what remains of our clothes, eat that fine meal you have prepared, and then make our way to…my quarters. There I will proceed to fulfill your wish, if you so desire it?” he asked, hoping that Julian was up to it. He had been with Humans before and found them lacking in the stamina department, but the fact that Julian was still talking to him was a definite good sign that they did stand a chance with each other.

 

          “I definitely still want,” Julian purred as he shifted his body over Garak’s and kissed him passionately, letting him know that the fire within him still raged, even if the storm of the moment had passed. “Let’s eat.”

 

***********

 

          Julian was humming as he walked into the infirmary, for he couldn’t have been happier. He and Garak had made love three times last night, and had Garak not passed out Julian would have tried for four. //Best not get to over zealous,// he mused; for he didn’t want to get used to something that Garak may not be able to deliver on a regular basis. //But even if only once a night…it would be so worth it// he thought warmly as he moved past his staff to his office.

 

          He entered his office and stopped in his tracks. There on his desk was a vase of Cardassian moon-glows, a rare flower, that looked like a white carnation, but whose petals were thin and glowed like the moon, for they possessed a bit of a phosphorescent quality to them. There was also a small package in gold wrapping with a silver bow and a note pad. Julian grinned as he opened the package and found a small velvet box inside. He opened it to discover a ring with Cardassian carvings on it; much like the bracelet he had given Elim. He then activated the pad and read the note:

 

_My dearest Jahkim,_

_It is my belief that too much time has passed where happiness could have bloomed in its wake, thus I act now in haste._

_I find no desire to be like a single thread blowing in the wind, unattached or not a part of the greater design of life that surrounds us, no, I wish more._

_I wish to join with you, journey with you, wherever the fates may take us, good or bad, happy or sad, so long as it is with you…marry me?_

 

_Your Secret Admirer – Forever!_

 

<The End>


End file.
